


From Afar

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked:Klaine, i see you with the same person all the time and i assume you two are in a relationship so i’ll just pine for you from a distance au. :(</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Afar

Blaine sees him at the coffee shop, the first time, but he’s already late, so he just keeps the memory of the tall and slender man with him to get through the next couple of days.

It helps, to think about someone so peaceful and beautiful.

The second time, though, Peaceful and Beautiful is not alone.

No, he’s actually laughing with another man, who is tall and strong and boisterous in a way that Blaine never dares to be.

They compliment each other, now that Blaine has the time to observe them: both tall, but in different ways, the “stranger” dark where the subject of Blaine’s admiration is light, and he can tell they have a great relationship.

He can tell, by the way P.A.B. laughs and jokingly slaps his partner’s shoulder, the man laughing too.

So that’s how it is, Blaine supposes.

He can pine from a distance, after all, if only for a little while.

\---

Kurt sees him at the bus stop, eyes closed and shaking his head to whatever plays in his headphones, and he’s stunned.

Nobody else is paying the man any attention, and Kurt doesn’t understand how it’s possible. How is it possible that he alone sees this luminous man with the quiet smile?

But look he does, until the man’s bus arrives, and Kurt has the time to catch a flash of caramel when the man opens his eyes before the bus’ doors close.

The second time, Kurt is at the coffee shop with Elliott, who is recounting his latest sexcapade with so much gusto that Kurt can’t help but laugh.

From the corner of his eyes, though, he can see Quiet Music Man waiting in line, glancing in his direction every now and then, but always looking away when Kurt turns his head to look more directly at him.

“Ahem.”

Kurt returns his attention to Elliott, who is looking in the same direction Kurt was.

“What?” Kurt asks, hiding his blush behind his coffee cup.

“Nothing,” Elliott drawls, tilting his head to the side. “He’s yummy.”

“Who?”

“Don’t play innocent, Hummel, I see you looking at the treat on display, and I’m not talking about the donuts.”

Kurt can’t help but giggle, slapping Elliott wherever he can reach without toppling the table to the ground. “You’re terrible”.

“And that’s how you prefer me,” Elliott replies, laughter shaking his shoulders too.

QMM picks up his drink, and Kurt feels a twinge of annoyance at not having caught his name when he could as he watches him leave.

Before stepping out, QMM looks again in his direction, and if he’s surprised at meeting Kurt’s eyes, he covers it better than Kurt, a soft, almost sad smile on his face as he walks out, pulling his headphones back on his ears.

“You’re already so far gone,” Elliott comments, but Kurt is too busy looking at his quiet man parting the crowd to bother with a retort.

\---

The ninth time Blaine sees his Luminous Man, his “dark” boyfriend is nowhere to be seen, but Blaine knows better than to hope fruitlessly.

So he focuses on getting his hands on the mini cupcakes before returning to his lab partner’s side. Dani is the one who brought him to this party, after all, to meet her girlfriend and her friends.

“Hi.”

Blaine looks up, and of course, it’s none other than P.A.B. himself, and his voice is just as light and charming as the rest of his person.

“Hello,” Blaine replies, because he has not been raised by a pack of hyenas, thank you very much.

“I’m Kurt,” P.A.B. introduces himself, and Blaine shifts his plate to his left hand to shake Kurt’s hand.

“Blaine.”

“Oh, so you’re Dani’s Blaine,” Kurt comments, and Blaine’s immediate reflex is to make sure that Kurt knows that he’s not Dani’s, nor anybody else’s.

The light laughter that answers him would be enough to make Blaine’s evening.

But then, he spots Kurt’s … boyfriend, or so he thought, sticking his tongue down a very short man who is kissing him back just as enthusiastically, and he doesn’t know if Kurt and Tall, Dark and Handsome are in a very open relationship, or in a threesome with the blond elf trying to suck TDH’s face.

Or if he just misread the situation completely from the beginning, and if that is it, Blaine kind of wants to add his own head to the décor for being so stupid.

“Hum, Kurt?”

“Yes Blaine?”

“I know we don’t know each other that well,” Blaine starts, feeling jittery, “but I feel like I have to tell you something.”

“Yes?”

Kurt takes a step closer, and wow, Blaine could snuggle right in his arms comfortably.

“I think your boyfriend is kissing someone else.”

Kurt freezes before blinking at him owlishly. “My what?”

“Your--your boyfriend?” Blaine repeats, nodding towards the couple and wow, they’re on their way to rut against each other right here and then.

Kurt follows his gaze before returning wide eyes to him. “You think Elliott is my boyfriend?”

Blaine opens and closes his mouth. “I … well, yes, I assumed.”

Kurt smiles at him, lifting one hand before letting his drop to his side. “Never assume, Blaine,” he replies, and Blaine can’t help the hope that flares in his chest. “When you assume, you make an ass out of you and me because that's how it's spelled.”

Blaine giggles at that, and lifts his plate. “Mini cupcakes?”

“Yum.”

((The alcohol contained in the frosting of said mini cupcakes gives them both some liquid courage to lean in for a kiss.

Sure, it’s not as heated as the one Elliott and Chandler shared earlier, but it’s at least just as passionate, if not more.

And if Kurt ends up with Blaine’s bow tie around his neck, well, it’s nobody’s business but theirs.))


End file.
